


Six Days Ago...

by 2momsmakearight



Category: The X-Files
Genre: 3 words, Angst, F/M, Mulder POV, post-Dead/Alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2momsmakearight/pseuds/2momsmakearight
Summary: Set during "3 Words". Mulder grapples with the changes in front of him.





	Six Days Ago...

——

“I think I know how much that means to you…”

He tells his brain to tell his lips to smile, but the sensation is foreign…contrived…forced.

Every time he glances down to her swollen belly, his chest aches in a place he’s only growing used to again. Still familiarizing himself with the beat of his own heart, it never stops amazing him when he feels it skip a beat.

He finds himself drawn to her pregnant form, equally amazed and repulsed at what grows inside of her.

Of course he knows how much it means to her - the pregnancy. He was there for all of it. Well. Almost all of it.

He was there when they transferred life to her womb - THEIR life. Just a handful of blurry cells, and he couldn’t help the burn behind his eyes as he looked at their bulbous forms. It was him. It was her. It was THEM.

One night, he told her to never give up on a miracle, but he never expected that miracle would be another man’s child. Some nameless, faceless undergrad who jerked off into a plastic cup for a quick twenty bucks…

Of course that’s hoping and assuming she used a sperm donor (if you can hope for such things). She could have moved on - found someone else, and the image of her pale neck arching in ecstasy as her body tightens around another man’s cock makes him forget how to breathe.

They had talked egg donors, but never seriously - only once, actually, and if he remembers correctly, she silenced him swiftly when she dropped between his legs, and with an impish rise of an eyebrow, unbuttoned his jeans and wrapped her mouth around him.

It was just going to be them. Just the two of them, partners in all things. The two of them again the world. What else was new….

She didn’t want an egg donor. She didn’t want a sperm donor. She wanted her own child. She wanted HIS child (and if he’s honest with himself he would admit the thought still makes him hard). Millions of years of evolution, feminist teachings and a proper New England upbringing do nothing to quell the primal male urge to go forth and multiply, spreading their fruitful seed into every fair maiden. (He owns *that* video, actually.)

But he doesn’t want *every* fair maiden. He only ever wanted her.

Six months have passed, and she’s pregnant with another man’s child.

What the fuck happened while he was gone?

Six months have passed, and he could have sworn it was six days. Wasn’t it just six days ago that she had padded into his room with steaming cups of coffee wearing only his shirt, and a wry grin? Wasn’t it just six days ago that he whispered how much he loved her, how much he wanted her, how he wanted to spend forever with her - for better or for worse? Wasn’t it six days ago when he held her in his arms, and decided that their forever would start tomorrow…?

Only tomorrow came, and he wasn’t there…

Someone else would get his tomorrows. Someone else would get to hold her, and love her. Someone else would know the beauty that is Dana Scully as she moves above him, hearing her gasp and moan as her new lover fills her more completely than he ever will again.

Dana Scully was his yesterday, and today. Dana Scully isn’t his tomorrow. There was a time she used to be his forever. But now, Dana Scully is only his “six days ago.”

Because six months have passed, and she’s pregnant with another man’s child.

No more X-Files, no more midnight adventures. This is the life she’s always wanted, the life she’s always deserved. She’ll be trading in autopsies, and long drives, with birthday parties, and dance recitals; chasing monsters, with chasing toddlers. Baseball games instead of government mind games, and science fairs instead of experiments.

He had come back from the dead only to find his world ending piece by piece: his work, his love, his future…

Because six months have passed, and she’s pregnant with another man’s child.

“I just don’t know where I fit in anymore….”


End file.
